Closing Games
by Golden meliades
Summary: The Dark Moon crew goes into work one last time. Some Kyoko x Ren. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER**: If I owned Skip Beat! this wouldn't be FAN-fiction. Skip Beat! is the creation of Yoshiko Nakamura, and I use her creation for my own enjoyment only. I make no profit from it, and if asked by someone with the right to do so, I would remove this fiction from the internet immediately.

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Director Ogata clapped his hands. "It's the last day! We filmed the final scene of Dark Moon yesterday, and I know you all think you're here to do a little clean up, but the truth is…you're not. Everything is done. Because we've striven this entire time to rise above the standard Tsukigomori set, I want to not only express my appreciation to all of you for your hard work, but also conclude in the same way my father…yes, I'm saying it!…the way he concluded the filming of Tsukigomori. My father concluded the last day on set with games. These are tests of teamwork and friendship, of expertise and acting skill…the results of these games will show our quality. And they're fun," he added, with a smile. "My father did this back then because he was so proud of his cast and crew…and I am at _least_ as proud of mine. We surpassed Tsukigomori, the highest rated long-running drama in Japanese history!"

Kyoko cheered along with everyone else. She was really sad that Dark Moon was finished, and was glad they'd all have this last chance to be together as a team. All of the primary cast and crew had been the ultimate in dedication, never blinking at the dozens upon dozens of NGs, the many costume and set changes, the revisions…nothing. It had all been about creating the best possible version of 'Tsukigomori'.

As it turned out, Director Ogata had set up an elaborate maze, which everyone was to take a turn at going through blindfolded, guided only by his or her partner's voice. It was a 'trust' test, to show how closely the Dark Moon cast and crew had relied on each other. Kyoko was paired with Kenta, a member of the lighting crew (extras and other extremely minor members of the cast and crew had not been invited to this last day, but everyone else was there, from every department) and it was a lot of fun, even though everyone took the results seriously, and were proud that they were able to beat the average time the Tsukigomori crew had set.

After that, all the individual groups got a chance to show off. The set people changed a living room set to a kitchen set in two minutes flat, beating the Tsukigomori crew's time by thirty-five percent. The lighting crew showed their skills, the costumers, the make-up staff…a game/test had been designed for every aspect of the crew, and it was actually amazing to watch.

"I didn't realize our crew was _that_ good," Kyoko murmured to Itsumi, who nodded in awe as they watched the last test wrap up. "I watched them work sometimes, and saw that they were amazing, really fast and smooth, but…seeing it showcased like this, and even timed…" It was astonishing. More than that, it was bonding and uplifting. The actors got a lot of attention, but the lighting people rarely got a chance to really show their skills and be noticed for it, and so on. They were proud of their practised skills, too, and it was great that they got a chance to show them off. Director Ogata stepped forward after more than half of the 'tests' seemed to have been completed.

"Now, the camera-people are going to have to work with the last group…the actors. We're going to do random pairings, as requested by the crowd, in random situations…again, as suggested by you yourselves. I'll call out a name of one of the actors, and you all call out the name of the person you want to see act with that person, and I'll name the person who gets the most calls. You're welcome to discuss it with each other if you know you want to see something specific. For example…we see Tsuruga-san and Momose-san acting together every day, but Momose-san almost never interacts with Takabayashi-san at any length, so perhaps you'd like to see them interact more. All right? And to the film crew…you're responsible for filming these skits! Then the editing crew will quickly put the best of them into a finished video, and we'll all watch it. Lighting crew, this isn't your test, but please cooperate with them…we'll need good lighting to be able to get good footage!"

This got a lot of enthusiasm. They were going to do _improv_! Kyoko instantly felt nervous…but it was an excited kind of nervousness.

"All right, then…the first actor!" Director Ogata called. He seemed to be having a great time, too. "We have…Eri Oohara! Who shall act with Oohara-san?"

"How about Kei-chan?" Ren suggested, naming one of the small handful of child actors for Dark Moon. "I'd like to see that."

"Me?" the child asked, flustered to have been named by the great Tsuruga.

"Yeah, let's go, Kei-chan!" Oohara encouraged, taking the boy's hand. "Give us a challenge!" she demanded.

"A setting!" Director Ogata called.

"The city water-treatment plant!" someone called.

"Oohara-san's role!"

"Big sister!"

"Well, that answers Kei-chan's role, as well, so…a situation, then!"

"She's taking her little brother to do research on his science project," Kyoko suggested.

"I think we should make Oohara-san Kei-chan's _little_ sister," Kijima complained, creating a laugh. Eri was twelve years older than Kei. "Come on, it would be really interesting, right?"

"Oohara-san is taking her little brother Kei-chan to the city water-treatment plant to do research for a school project!" Director Ogata concluded. "Ready?" he said, as they got into place. "Good. _Take_!"

The skit that the pair came up with was actually very cute and well done, and as other skits progressed, Kyoko found herself not only getting psyched up for her own turn, she was getting psyched _out_, as well. She was the biggest amateur in this group, as none of the extras were a part of it. She did a sort of improv as Bo, but that was different. Would she be able to do it with a speaking role, and without a costume to hide her if she had to do something silly? But most of the time she was laughing or cheering too hard to worry about that, and her attention perked right up when she heard the director call out "Tsuruga-san!"

Kyoko had been trying to think all along of who she'd like to see Ren act with. She hadn't been hesitant about calling out suggestions before, but somehow doing it when her senpai was involved…it was embarrassing, and she found herself clamming right up.

All kinds of suggestions were called, but to Kyoko's total shock, the name heard the most was 'Kyoko-chan'.

"That's right," Iizuka said firmly. "I want it to be Kyoko-chan as well. I always thought that Mio and Katsuki were two such strong-willed characters that they could never truly get along, even in the end when hostilities were resolved. Mio and Katsuki have to be played by strong-willed, intense actors, as well, so I'd like to see how their actors do together in roles that _don't_ clash."

Kyoko was red with embarrassment, not sure whether to feel flattered or threatened. Was she being complimented, or just tested?

"Kyoko-san, then, come up!" Director Ogata waved to Ren's side, as he'd already stepped onto the stage. He smiled at her reassuringly as she joined him.

"We'll be fine," he murmured when she was close enough to hear him over the chatter of the crowd.

"All right…Kyoko-san's role?"

"Tsuruga's wife," Iizuka said, before anyone else could speak. "I want to see Kyoko-chan in a role that's not so terrifying." There was a tiny hint of a smile when she looked at Kyoko, and Kyoko understood that the older woman was not picking on her…she was genuinely curious to see what Kyoko would do.

"Okay, then…the setting?"

"At home!"

"And the situation?"

"She was rushed to the hospital that day while he was at work," Momose-san called. "And he only found out when the neighbour rushed over as he got out of the car."

"It's because she swallowed a bottle-cap!" Kijima insisted. Everyone laughed. Kijima had been adding silly suggestions for every skit and had been ignored every time.

"All right, Tsuruga-san comes home from work to learn that his wife was rushed to the hospital that day, but is home again when he gets there." Director Ogata summarized. Ren had given Kyoko's arm a gentle squeeze and was already moving away from her, to the far side of the set. Kyoko felt intensely nervous. She was going to act opposite Ren Tsuruga, and not just in practise but also in front of all these people? It was even being filmed! She had no experience being a _wife_. But then…Oohara-san didn't have a little brother and Iizuka-san had never been a molecular scientist, either. Everyone had done a good job; this was their pride as actors, their pride in the relationship that the Dark Moon cast and crew shared.

_I can do it, I can do it_, she told herself. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps and she felt like her stomach contained a cold waterfall, but…_I __**have**__ to do it_. _For myself, for Mio…for everyone. I have to act as best I possibly can_.

"Act!" Director Ogata cried, the assistant director snapping the slate as their signal.

* * *

Ren had been surprised by this 'party', if that was what it should be called, but he was enjoying himself. He usually didn't, at parties…it was so dull, to stand around dealing out small talk, or dancing with women he didn't really know and sometimes didn't much like. Most parties were a waste of time. But this one…he could see the value in this one.

It was even more fun when it keyed into acting and the skits began. Most of them ended up being a little funny, as it was hard to do 'serious' improv…but they were good. Ridiculous at times, but with fairly convincing acting. Very convincing, considering the situation. He was looking forward to his turn.

It was a complete surprise when he ended up being paired with Kyoko, though. She'd been having a great time, it seemed…he'd looked over to see her several times, and she was flushed and laughing each time. And now she'd been cast as his wife for their skit?

This should be interesting.

Getting into character wasn't hard, as the character this time was really just Ren Tsuruga as a husband who had just learned his wife had been rushed to the hospital while he was at work. He could imagine that situation instantly. He'd actually felt a chill when the suggestion had been given. Kyoko had been _rushed to the hospital_? A cold feeling of fear spread over him instantly.

"Act!"

Ren jumped up the single stair left between he and his wife, yanked the door open, and ran into the living room to find her sitting on the couch, slightly huddled, looking especially tiny. He grabbed her arms.

"What happened?" he demanded urgently. "Kyoko, were you hurt? _What happened_?"

"N-no," she said in a hoarse, scratchy voice. "I-it's okay…I'm all right. Who called you?"

"No one, I got home early!" he kept a tight grip on her, still shaken, even though he could see that she was all right. "Honda-san told me when I got out of the car! You were taken to the hospital in an ambulance? What happened? Did you get hurt? Sick? Did you pass out? What was it?"

"It's all right," she insisted, but the eyes that she lifted to his face were filled with tears. His guts turned to icy lead on the spot. "I…I just…s…" she had put her head down. "I s-swallowed a bottle-cap," she was clearly doing her best not to cry, but her voice broke slightly with the confession. In the back of his mind, Ren was startled that she had chosen to actually honour Kijima's request, and he heard a quiet gasp from the silent audience, but the front of his mind was completely absorbed in the situation.

He blinked.

"You…swallowed a bottle-cap?" he repeated, to make sure he got it right. How should he react? Should he laugh? It was such a strange reason to be rushed to the hospital…but that was Kyoko, wasn't it? She never did what you expected. Only _she_ would be hospitalized because she had swallowed a bottle-cap…

His wife looked up at him again, and the tears that had filled her eyes finally brimmed over, spilling over her lashes to roll down her cheeks. Any desire he had to laugh dried up instantly, and he loosened his death grip on her arms, raising his right hand to stroke the hair away from her cheek, anxious to comfort her.

"You know that bottle-opener I hate?" she asked tearfully, as though she was just barely holding together. Her voice was still so raspy…it sounded painful. "The one with the bent tooth?"

"Yeah…" he agreed softly, waiting for the rest.

"It wouldn't work. It never does, I don't even know why we have it. So I opened it with my teeth. I know I shouldn't…" she added, as though stopping him from scolding her on some old bad habit he scolded her for all the time. "But it _works_ better. But then a bird flew into the window, startling me, and I jumped and gasped and…somehow I swallowed the bottle-cap. At first I was just shocked. But…it got stuck, and I started to choke. I couldn't breathe," she sobbed. "I couldn't talk, either. The scalloped edges of the cap were scraping my throat and no matter what I did I couldn't make it budge. I couldn't call 911 because I couldn't _speak_! So I…I ran out of the house, trying to find someone, and I kept g-gagging, and I ran into someone on the sidewalk. I don't know who…I wasn't looking where I was going and fell to the ground, and they noticed I was choking and called 911 right away on their cell phone. It was only three minutes before the ambulance got there, but…" her eyes locked with his, wide and terrified as she remembered her experience. "I really thought I was going to die."

She looked so delicate and frightened. Ren couldn't believe that swallowing a bottle-cap had sounded funny for even a _second_. He shook his head, speechless in horror, terribly aware of how close he had come to losing his wife forever, and reached down to lift her into a hug. He hugged her tight, turning around to sink down onto the couch in her place, drawing her with him, still in his arms. She was so _precious_. It would be easier to die than to lose _her_ and have to go on living.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, for all the world as though she was afraid he was angry with her.

"_I'm_ sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't home. I'm sorry you were alone when that happened. I'm sorry you were so scared. I'm just so sorry this happened at all. Is your throat badly hurt?"

"It's scraped up but it'll be completely healed in just a few days."

"I'll buy you a new bottle-opener, okay? No more opening bottles with your teeth."

"I swear," she said fervently, and he stroked a hand over her wet cheek, clearing tears away. He sighed, his breath coming out shaky, and tried to relax. She was all right, and the damage done was minimal. Still…she had nearly _died_. Had she not run into that person on the sidewalk, and had they not called 911 _immediately_, and had the ambulance not arrived within minutes…his wife would be dead of asphyxiation. He would have come home to an empty house, and been called out by…who? The police? A doctor? A neighbour? And for what? To claim his wife's body at the morgue? He shuddered.

"Actually, let's never have anything with bottle-caps in the house again, okay? Screw-tops come on just about everything now…we should be able to get by without ever needing to see another bottle-cap."

"I'm not going to swallow _another_ one," she said dryly, her tears finally slowing to a stop. He felt like he needed to cry a little, too, but he took a deep breath and smiled, instead.

"No, I'll never feel safe with a bottle-cap in the house again," he said. "Come on…we need a relaxing evening. What do you want to do? How about some tea for your throat?"

"My throat's okay, but…I'm a bit worried about that bird that flew into the window. What if it's hurt and still out there?" She looked pained at the idea, and as upset as he was that the bird had startled his wife into swallowing a bottle-cap, he didn't want to leave it to suffer, either. Even if it _was_ dumb enough to fly into a paned window.

"Let's go see," he suggested and set her on her feet, standing up behind her and taking her hand to lead her outside.

They exited stage left.

"Cut!" the assistant director shouted, realizing that this was the end of the scenario they'd been given.

"Damn you, Kijima, you made my wife swallow a bottle-cap," Ren said, pointing threateningly at his co-star as they came around the side, he still holding Kyoko's hand. She had been very convincing, and he was still feeling a little shaken at her 'ordeal', even though it had just been a skit. After all, they'd been playing _themselves_, if as a married couple, and they'd been forced to think closely about going through a very scary situation. He still felt like he _needed_ her hand, like he couldn't let go, or something else would happen to her. Even though nothing had actually happened to her in the first place.

Everyone laughed, breaking up the silence that had descended during their skit.

"Wah!" Kijima threw his hands up. "Don't look at me like that, Tsuruga, I didn't think she'd take the suggestion! Thanks though, Kyoko-chan…that was good of you. Everyone else ignored me," he pouted.

Kyoko giggled quietly, her face a little pink, and gently released Ren's hand, though she didn't pull away. Ren took his cue and let go of hers, as well, though reluctantly.

"That was great, Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san!" Itsumi Momose called, and everyone finally called their approval as well.

"Pretty amazing," Director Ogata smiled. "We were all spellbound and totally buying it. Who would have thought that a woman having to go to the hospital because she swallowed a bottle-cap would actually end up being so moving? That was the first serious skit of the lot, wasn't it? All right, who's next? Let's have Kijima-san…" The general consensus was that he do his skit with Itsumi. "Okay, then…the setting?"

"A library!"

"And Kijima's role?"

"A clown," Ren said.

"Tsuruga, I'm really sorry I asked Kyoko-chan to swallow a bottle-cap," Kijima moaned pathetically. "Forgive me, already. It was Itsumi-chan who put her in the hospital in the first place, right? Everyone, please…pipe up with a situation before Tsuruga does me in!"

"The clown is getting his friend to teach him how to sell on Ebay," Eri Oohara took pity on Kijima.

"You're lucky," Ren smiled. "I was going to send you for a colonoscopy."

Everyone broke out in laughter again. Ren wondered if they thought he was joking, or if they were laughing because they realized he was serious and really _would_ have made a colonoscopy the 'situation'.

"Ugh, Tsuruga-san," Itsumi grimaced. "I have to do the skit with him…please think of me before you say these things. Were you going to make me be the doctor? Am I in trouble for sending Kyoko-chan in the hospital?"

"No, Momose-san," he smiled. "You made your suggestion out of a desire to see us act in an emotionally challenging situation, I can't be mad at you. Kijima, on the other hand, just wanted Mogami-san to swallow a bottle-cap because he thought it would be _funny_."

"And it _wasn't_! Haven't I suffered enough? Now I'm a clown in a library who has to learn to use Ebay…and I just narrowly avoided a colonoscopy! I really won't ever ask Kyoko-chan to swallow a bottle-cap again."

There was more laughter, and Ren subsided with a shrug.

"Then I'll forgive you, this time." He wasn't really angry. The skit really had left him with an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he knew it wasn't Kijima's fault. It had been Kyoko's amazingly realistic acting that had left him feeling like he really had just comforted her after she'd nearly choked to death. Which made him suspicious…

He leaned closer to her as the others went silent, watching the next skit. "Mogami-san…is it possible that you actually choked on a bottle-cap, at some time?"

She looked up at him, surprised, then smiled and shrugged, shaking her head.

"Not a bottle-cap. I choked on a Wheatie. I accidentally swallowed it whole and it got stuck, the corners digging into my throat…it was just like I described in the skit, except I wasn't home alone so it was someone I knew who called the ambulance after I stumbled out and had them realize I was choking. I was eight, and it really was very scary. It's especially bad because you feel stupid at the same time, and you just know people are going to have to laugh at your funeral. 'What did she die of?' 'Oh, it was a Wheatie-related death.' That sort of thing. That something so insignificant could kill you…it makes you feel very fragile. That's why I was able to cry right away…it's not hard to remember how scared I felt, even though it was nine years ago. I still can't act out anything that I can't find a basis for in life," she admitted, looking disappointed. "But _you_ were really amazing, Tsuruga-san. You looked so worried and upset! That made it extra easy to cry…I felt so bad that I'd made you wear that face, I forgot it was a skit…"

"It was easy to make 'that face' because your acting was so believable," he replied, and it was true, though he knew Kyoko probably wouldn't believe it.

"It's amazing that Director Ogata is doing this, don't you think?" Kyoko said, looking up at Ogata, who was standing on a platform, having a high time overseeing the events of the day. "That he came so far during the filming of Dark Moon. Before he couldn't even hear his father's name without losing consciousness, and he felt like he had no identity outside that of 'Hirotaka Date's son', but now he's speaking of his father and admitting that he wants to do a thing because his father did it as well, and he _wants_ to compare, openly. I think that's really amazing. People really do grow…"

She looked very thoughtful, and Ren wondered what she was thinking about, but he, too, thought that Director Ogata's growth was amazing, and inspiring, too. Hopeful. If Ogata could do it…he should be able to as well, right?

Ren stood there and watched the closing games for Dark Moon with a small smile, feeling pretty content in the moment. All that could have made it better would be if he had been able to continue holding Kyoko's hand, even though their skit was done.

_Maybe I'll have that, too, someday_, he thought, feeling unusually optimistic. He smiled when Kyoko looked up at him and helped her dissect the performance that Kijima and Itsumi Momose were giving them, as a good senpai ought to.

* * *

Kyoko was amazed how good the finished videos looked. The editing crew had chosen the three best ones and done them up properly. The skit she and Ren had done together was unanimously voted the best, the most natural and real, though the others were excellent. The quality of the ones that hadn't 'won' made Kyoko all the more embarrassed that hers _had_. Of course, it was because of Ren. If she told herself that, she no longer felt embarrassed. Of _course_ his skit would end up being the best! Even she couldn't screw that up; if she hadn't reacted as desired, he'd have _made_ her react the way he wanted.

But she felt strange while watching their skit in its finished form, with all the camera angles and artistic effects and clever editing. She watched herself be picked up and held tight, as though she were the most precious girl on the planet. She hadn't been able to see Ren's face in the moment, but now that it was being played on a large screen right in front of them…yes. She felt strange.

_There isn't anyone in my life who loves me __**that**__ much_, she thought, and glanced sideways at Ren, carefully, not wanting to be caught. He was watching the skit critically, probably analyzing his flawless performance and somehow managing to find areas he wanted to improve. _The girl that Tsuruga-san loves is a fortunate person. He'll treasure her just like that…treat her like she's truly precious_. It made her feel oddly lonely, and she didn't like the feeling, for several reasons. _Well, I know it won't happen for me…I don't __**want**__ it to. I never want to want anyone to love me again…it's just asking for the worst kind of pain a person can ever experience…it's like the death of a loved one when you learn that they don't love you and that no matter what you do, they never will. But…even though I don't want it, knowing I can't have it even if I __**were**__ to want it…I guess that's what stings a little. Why should I have to be the only unlovable one? But it's a good thing! I should be grateful…it protects me. I __**am**__ grateful. Of course I am!_

So why the persistent sting?

When the videos were over and everyone had marvelled over the pieces of art produced in such difficult circumstances by the film crew, the 'games' part of the day was officially over and Director Ogata began the purely social part…the 'wrap party'. He brought in an extravagant catered meal, served buffet style to foster everyone's ability to mingle. It was a feast for the eyes as well as the stomach, the food piled high and looking so delicious that Kyoko was afraid she was going to overindulge.

She got to giggle with Itsumi Momose and Eri Oohara about the many silly, funny, and embarrassing moments that had occurred during the filming of Dark Moon…and she also talked to Iizuka-san about the difference between their Mios and where Iizuka-san's career had gone after Tsukigomori…and where she expected to see Kyoko's career go after Dark Moon. It was a surprising and flattering conversation, but embarrassing, so she was relieved when it was interrupted by Director Ogata as late evening approached and the food was exhausted and some were starting to talk of heading home, though no one wanted to be the first to go.

"Ladies, I have mementos for you," the director smiled, and handed each of them a pair of slender DVD cases, tied together with navy ribbon that had a crescent-moon pattern. "The first DVD is an hour and a half of our best outtakes…the time Momose-san was trying to deliver a line during the dinner scene and a piece of food fell out of her mouth…the time the extras started crying during scene twelve because Mio scared them so badly…the time Tsuruga-san made Oohara-san forget her lines…all the best, beautifully put together by the editing crew. The second DVD is of today, of our skits, and a few quick scenes of the tests and games. They were made on the spot. I hope you enjoy them."

Kyoko looked at hers excitedly. She was _thrilled_ to have them.

"Director Ogata, thank you so much for this opportunity," Kyoko said, a little breathless with emotion and urgent sincerity. "It's been wonderful. This was my first real acting job…thank you so much for taking a chance on me, and for guiding me so well. It's been really wonderful. So much fun. I've loved working with everyone. I'm so happy to have these, as a memory," she gestured with the ribbon-tied DVDs.

Director Ogata smiled warmly and reached out to shake Kyoko's hand.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san. You were named the 'scariest villain on TV'. You contributed greatly to the success of Dark Moon, and you've been a true professional. Working with you is a pleasure…the honour has been mine. I know I'll be proud in later years to point to you and say that I gave you your first true acting role. Please keep me apprised on your career developments, all right? I hope I can work with you again, some day."

"Me too," Kyoko said ardently. "Thank you so much." She bowed deeply.

"From me as well," said a low voice, and Kyoko straightened quickly to find Ren beside her, addressing the director. "I have to head to my next job; I wouldn't have scheduled one for tonight if I'd known about all of this, but…" he shrugged. "It's been a great night, and Katsuki was a great role. I'm proud of the work we've done on Dark Moon…it has been the best role so far, for me, the most challenging and rewarding…and I too have enjoyed working with everyone here. You're an amazing director, Ogata-san."

Director Ogata just about burst with his return thanks for Ren, barely managing to stem back the flood before it became embarrassing. The two men shook hands and Ren turned to go. Kyoko sighed.

"I have to go, too," she said reluctantly, to the director and to Iizuka-san, who was still nearby. "I'm expected home, soon." Both the director and the older actress said warm farewells to Kyoko, and she turned away, feeling happy and sad at the same time…and realized that Ren had paused and appeared to be waiting for her.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"If you're leaving at the same time as me, I may as well give you a ride," he smiled. "Back to the Darumaya?"

"Yes," she confirmed, and smiled back gratefully; she didn't really want to walk or take the bus. "Thank you. Where's Yashiro-san?"

"He went home about an hour ago…he had something to do tonight." Kyoko and Ren both turned and waved to the assembled group when a good many goodbyes were called to them. It was probably the last time she'd see them all gathered together and that made her feel tearful, but she held it in and walked out to Ren's car like a sensible person. _I'm seventeen_, she reminded herself. _I can't cry like a child just because a wonderful job has ended. Even if it feels like there will never be such a wonderful job again…_

It had taken her a while to love Mio, but it hadn't taken long at all to love the job…the acting, her co-stars and the crew, the things she had learned…it had been the experience of a lifetime, and she was having a hard time imaging anything living up to it.

"Feeling a little sad that it has to end?" Ren's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up from the bright lights of a Tokyo night, never having truly been looking at them in the first place. She was surprised to realize that she'd spent at least two-thirds of the drive home in total introspection, lost in her memories. Ren was smiling gently, though he kept his eyes on the road. "It really was a great time. I've never had a better job; I'm sorry to see it end, too. But there will be other jobs this great, Mogami-san. I guarantee it. You have many wonderful roles in your future, and many amazing people to work with. And you'll work with some of the Dark Moon people again…it would be strange if you didn't."

"Wasn't it fun?" Kyoko said wistfully, with a sigh that was so full of happiness _and_ sadness that she felt a little like she was being pulled apart…but it wasn't a bad feeling. "I was really happy to work with you, too, Tsuruga-san. I always wanted to, ever since I was your temporary manager. If not for you, I wouldn't have accepted the role of Mio at all."

"Really?" His eyebrow had risen.

"Yep," she confirmed. Once upon a time she wouldn't have confessed this, but she was feeling emotional and besides, she had come to trust Ren Tsuruga, as a senpai and as a person. He might love to torment her, but he was still always looking out for her. A little torment seemed like a fair price to pay for his good will.

"I'd never have guessed that," he said, and he was smiling again, but she couldn't quite read this one. "I'm flattered."

"It means I have to thank you twice over."

"Not at all; I had a great time working with you, too. You take the most amazing leaps, as an actress…we'll be working together again before you know it."

"Do you think so?" Kyoko asked in surprise.

"I'm certain of it. Except next time, you'll be in a leading role." He looked absolutely certain of his claim.

This stunned Kyoko to the core, and gave her a tiny chill as well. Before today she probably would have flashed back to an image of Ren as the Emperor, or of him kissing Corn before handing it back to her, but now she found herself thinking of the video she'd seen, of the skit they'd done that day, and the way he'd held her. The chill grew, along with the strange pang from earlier. _As much as I want to work with Tsuruga-san again, I'll refuse the role if I have to play opposite him in any romantic aspect, _she vowed_. No matter how great the role, nothing is worth that risk. He makes all his leading ladies fall for him, and so easily…he could do it to me, too. He made me feel something with just a five-minute skit! This is a __**dangerous**__ man._ Even Beagle Reino was not as dangerous to Kyoko as the man sitting beside her at that moment.

But besides that…how could _Ren Tsuruga_ really think highly enough of her skills as an actress to believe she could soon be playing opposite him?

"I'm not sure about that," Kyoko laughed weakly. "But I'll definitely look forward to working with you again."

"And I with you. Here we are," he added as he drew up alongside the curb outside the Darumaya. "Have a nice night, Mogami-san."

"You too," she said, getting out of the car. She felt like she had to say something more…but what was there? "Tsuruga-san…" she said, and he looked at her, his brown eyes attentive as he casually brushed his long bangs out of his line of vision. "It was fun," she said again, her face screwing up in an artless, bittersweet smile.

Eloquent or not, what met her words was nothing less than a full-blown heavenly smile, and Kyoko's heart shrank back in fear of the scalding glory even as it was warmed, helplessly basking in the glow.

"It was," he agreed. Kyoko shut the door and stood back, raising a hand in farewell when Ren cast a last wave in her direction. She watched his taillights fade in the distance and wandered upstairs to her room in a daze. She set her DVDs on a shelf and looked at them blankly, unable to stop one persistent thought from revolving through her mind over and over.

What would be next?


End file.
